


Kathang Isip

by slytherbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Broken Promises, Introspection, M/M, Online Romance, Regret, Sad Ending, Songfic, Tagalog, What-If, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Chanyeol came across a certain song, and all he kept thinking was "what went wrong?"





	Kathang Isip

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This song used in this songfic is Ben&Ben's Kathang Isip. It's advisable to listen to it while reading.  
> 2\. This is for M and C who kept me company as these feelings were a huge mess. Also shoutout to Mc and K, who were also there as I tried to make sense of my stupidity, and R, my beloved dongsaeng. Love you all.

_Diba nga ito ang 'yong gusto?_  
  
_O, ito'y lilisan na ako_  
  
_Mga ala-ala'y ibabaon_  
  
_Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon_  
  
Ilang araw nang nababagabag si Chanyeol. Sa bawat pagtama sa isipan niya ng nakaraan, lalo lang siyang nasasaktan. Araw-araw niyang iniisip kung saan nagkamali, kung ano at saan nagkulang. _May mali ba sa kanya? Panget ba siya? Kapalit-palit ba siya? Then why?_ Nalito't umasa, sa huli'y nasaktan. Ngayon, hindi niya alam kung dapat na bang tumigil sa kahibangan, o humawak pa sa katiting na tsansa na may patutunguhan pa.  
  
Naging masaya naman ang paglalakbay. Naging makabuluhan naman ang panandaliang pagsasama nila. Ngunit sa hindi inaasahan, ito ay tinapos na--biglang tinapos ni Baekhyun. Tinapos daw niya dahil sa problema sa pagtali sa sarili sa pangakong panghabang buhay, tinapos dahil ayaw na may masaktan. Kung ano man ang dahilan ni Baekhyun, hindi niya maintindihan. Tangina naman kasi, bakit?!

Anong problema? Naniwala kasi si Chanyeol. Naniwala siya. Naniwala siya na tatagal. Tatagal at baka sa dulo, si Baekhyun na. Hindi niya na makita ang bukas na wala si Baekhyun. Maaring magpasya si Baekhyun magpatuloy ng pag-aaral ng medisina, at si Chanyeol naman magsisimula na sa karera niya sa musika. Nagpaplano na sila ng mga bakasyon nila sa labas ng bansa. Iniisip na ni Chanyeol kung papaano niya ipapakilala si Baekhyun sa Mama niya. Nakaplano na ang lahat, eh. Ngunit sa hindi inaasahan, nagwakas na.  
  
  
_Mga gabing di mamalayang oras ay lumilipad_  
  
_Mga sandaling lumalayag kung sa'n man tayo mapapadpad_  
  
_Bawat kilig na nadarama sa t'wing hawak ang 'yong kamay_  
  
_Ito'y maling akala; isang malaking sablay_  
  


Nagsimula sila pag-uusap lamang sa DM sa Twitter. Kumbaga, Baekhyun slid into Chanyeol’s DMs. Hindi natagal, halos buong araw at gabi silang walang tigil sa pag-uusap. Maraming natuklasan, may damdaming lumitaw. Marami silang natuklasan sa isa’t isa: ayaw pala ni Chanyeol sa mataong lugar, mahilig si Baekhyun sa kape, parehas silang mahilig sa aso, parehas silang mahilig sa musika. Marami nang tao ang nanakit kay Chanyeol, at si Baekhyun naman, may isang nasaktan nang sobra.

Hindi nagtagal, nagkadevelopan sila, at naging masaya. Naging masaya siya dahil akala niya, siya na. Inisip na ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun na ang magpapasaya sa kanya pagkatapos ng lahat ng sakit na nadama sa nakaraan niya. Akala niya siya na ang pangmatagalan. Akala niya, siya mismo, ay pwedeng pangmatagalan na. _Hindi pala._  
  
Naging mapaglaro ang tadhana kay Chanyeol. Pinakilala sa kanya si Baekhyun, ngunit kinuha naman agad. Ang masakit pa, minahal niya na si Baek eh--mahal na ni Chanyeol kahit punong-abala si Baekhyun sa kanyang pag-aaral. Mahal niya na kahit minsan biglang maglalaho si Baekhyun para magbigay ng oras para sa sarili niya. Mahal niya na kahit alam niyang hindi siya papantay sa nakaraan ni Baekhyun. Mahal niya na. Minahal niya na. Ngunit ngayon, dapat kalimutan niya na.  
  
  
_Pasensya ka na sa mga kathang isip kong ito_  
  
_Wari'y dala lang ng pagmamahal sa iyo_  
  
_Ako'y gigising na sa panaginip kong ito_  
  
_At sa wakas ay kusang lalayo sa'yo_  
  
_(lalayo sa)_  
  
  
_Gaano kabilis nagsimula_  
  
_Ganun katuling nawala_  
  
_Maaari ba tayong bumalik sa umpisa_  
  
_Upang 'di na umasa ang pusong nag-iisa?_

  
  
Nagkataon na biglaang umamin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Bilang may namumuong damdamin din si Chanyeol para sa nakakatanda kaya siya ri’y napa-amin na. Maaring medyo mabilis ang mga pangyayari dahil noong isang buwan lang sila nagkakilala, ngunit hindi siya nagsisi. Kung babalikan niya ang nakaraan, napakasaya niya na kahit papaano, naranasan niya magmahal at mahalin rin pabalik. Matagal nang pinagdasal ni Chanyeol na sana dumating na ang para sa kanya, at nang biglang dumating sa buhay niya si Baekhyun, lubos ang sayang nadama. Matagal siyang naghintay para sa kanya, at siguro narinig ng langit ang dasal niya, at dumating si Baekhyun. sa buhay niya.  
  
Dahil puro sa chat lang ang pag-uusap ng dalawa, nagpasya silang magkita. Kabado si Chanyeol noon. Puno siya ng kaba, takot, at pag-abang. Kasama pa niya ang mga kaibigan para hindi siya lalong kabahan sa una nilang pagkikita. Nanood sila ng sine ni Baekhyun. Masaya pa, nag-usap pa sila tungkol sa maraming bagay bago magsimula ang pelikula. Buong akala ni Chanyeol naging maayos. Nang balikan niya ang mga nangyari, talagang nagkahiyaan sila. Akala niya ganun talaga sa unang pagkikita. Pagkatapos no'n, nanlamig si Baekhyun ng isang linggo, akala niya abala lang sa mga mahahalagang bagay. Hindi niya inakala na pagdating ng isang linggo, kanyang tatapusin na pala ang namagitan sa kanila.  
  
  
_Pasensya ka na sa mga kathang isip kong ito_  
  
_Wari'y dala lang ng pagmamahal sa iyo_  
  
_Ako'y gigising na sa panaginip kong ito_  
  
_At sa wakas ay kusang lalayo sa'yo_  
  
_(lalayo sa)_  
  
  
_Sumabay sa agos na isinulat ng tadhana_  
  
_Minsan siya'y para sa iyo_  
  
_Pero minsan siya'y paasa_  
  
_Tatakbo papalayo, kakalimutan ang lahat_

  
  
Sa araw na tinapos ang namumuong relasyon, wala siyang ginawa si Chanyeol kundi umiyak. _Nakakabakla_ , biro sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya, pero ang sakit kasi. Nakahiga lamang siya sa kama, iniisip kung saan siya nagkamali. Kahit sinabi na ni Baekhyun na hindi siya ang nagkamali, hindi niya mapigilan na isipin na baka hindi talaga siya kamahal-mahal, na talagang wala siyang pag-asa na may magmamahal pa sa kanya sa pamamaraan na 'yon. Mas lalong nanaig ang mga ideya na baka mamaya, _wala pala akong kwentang tao--na kahit anong gawin ko, hindi na talaga ako mamahalin ng kahit na sino_ . Walang magawa ang ate niya pati mga magulang niya dahil kailangan pagdaanan ni Chanyeol ang mga ganitong bagay para lumabas siya na mas matibay  
  
Ang mali rin kasi kay Chanyeol, umasa siya. Umasa siya na iba ang kalalabasan. Umasa siya na magiging sila.  Umasa siya na si Baekhyun ang magmamahal sa kanya nang lubusan--na siya ang posibleng makasama niya ng matagal. Umasa kasi siya. At nang dahil umasa siya, nasaktan lang siya nang hindi magustuhan ang kinalabasan ng lahat ng nangyari.  
  
  
_Ngunit kahit sa'n man lumingon_  
  
_Nasusuluyapan ang kahapon_  
  
_At sa aking bawat paghinga_  
  
_Ikaw ang nasa isip ko sinta_  
  


Gusto niya na kalimutan na si Baekhyun ng tuluyan, ngunit kahit anong gawin niya, hindi niya matanggal si Baekhyun sa isip niya. Sa lahat ng maliliit na bagay, mula sa mga bagay na napag-usapan nila at sa mga gusto niya, naaalala niya ang kausap. Kahit sa mga mabababaw na bagay tulad ng laruan, hanggang sa mga kantang inalay nila sa isa't isa, nakatatak ang kanyang mukha sa isipan niya. Ultimo paboritong kulay, banda, at awitin, nagpaparamdam. Ganito po kagago ang universe kay Chanyeol.  
  
Paano na ito? Paano na siya makakalimot? Paano niya tatanggalin sa isipan niya ang tao na nagbigay ng kulay sa buhay niya?

Paano niya kakalimutan ang taong nagbigay ng liwanag sa mundo mong madilim?

Inibsan ni Baekhyun ang lungkot na nadadama ni Chanyeol. Pinasaya siya kahit sa simpleng bagay. Pinakilig sa maliliit na paraan tulad ng pagsend ng mga voice messages na kumakanta siya. Laging inaalala kung nasa maayos siyang kalagayan. Kinakamusta ang pag-aaral at ang estado ng relasyon niya sa mga kaibigan niya.

Sa lahat ng nakasama ni Chanyeol noon, si Baekhyun lang ang naging ganun sa kanya--siya lang ang kumilala at ang yumakap sa buong pagkatao niya. Siya lang naglaan ng oras para magpasaya sa kanya. Siya lang ang handang sabihin sa kanya na mahal niya si Chanyeol.

Tangina. Bakit ba kasi? Bakit hindi niya pinaglaban? Bakit hindi niya hinayaang sabihin ni Baekhyun na mahal niya siya para masabi ni Chanyeol na mahal rin niya?  
  
Bakit ba hindi niya sinabi na mahal niya si Baekhyun?

Ang sakit isipin na ganito lang ang kinahinatnan ng lahat--na pagkatapos ng lahat, naglaho lang ng parang bula. Pwede naman kasi ipaglaban, pero parehas silang natakot sa mga sarili nilang demonyong kinakalaban.

Hanggang sa nawala na.  
  
  
_Kaya pasensya ka na sa mga kathang isip kong ito_  
  
_Wari'y dala lang ng pagmamahal sa iyo_  
  
_Ako'y gigising na mula sa panaginip kong ito_  
  
_At sa wakas ay kusang lalayo sa'yo_

_(lalayo sa)_

  
  
Ang sakit isipin na akala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na. Akala niya talaga magiging masaya sila. Akala niya tatagal sila. Akala niya pangmatagalan na kahit papaano. Hindi niya akalain na pagkatapos ng pagkikita nila ay matatapos na ang lahat.

 

Hindi niya akalain na ganun siya kadaling iwanan. Hindi niya akalain na hindi pala siya pangmatagalan. Maaaring may mga dahilan siya para tapusin ang lahat, pero hindi pa rin nito maiibsan ang sakit na nadama. Masakit. Masakit kasi mahal niya. Mahal niya kaya masakit.  
  
Kausap pa rin niya si Baekhyun araw-araw kasi pinili niya na manatili pa rin sila bilang magkaibigan. Hindi pa rin naman mawawala ang sakit dahil tatanga-tanga siyang umaasa na baka sakali, kung matapos na siya sa pinagdadaanan niua ay mamahalin niya si Chanyeol pabalik. Ngunit papalapit sa isang buwan nang mangyari ang mga nangyari, tinanggap na niya na nagpapakatanga na lang siya sa isang tao na hindi naman na siya mamahalin.

  
Na ngayon, ay may mahal nang iba.  
  
Sa halos pitong buwan na lumipas magmulang matapos ang lahat, nang marinig niya muli ang awiting inalay kay Baekhyun, ang awiting nagsilbing kasama niya sa oras na iniwan siya, sa panahon na puno ng luha ang mga mata, nangako na si Chanyeol sa sarili niya.  
  
Nangako na siyang lalayo at hindi na muna siya kakausapin. Nangako na siya na hihilumin niya na muna ang mga sugat na muling nabuksan, at hihilumin ang mga sugat na kabubukas lang. Nangako na siya na uunahin niya na muna ang sarili niya, na mamahalin niya muna ang sarili niya. Nangako siya na hindi na siya magpapakatanga pa sa kanya. Nangako siyang maglalaan siya ng oras para sa mga taong mahal niya, at mahal rin siya. Nangako siyang aayusin niya ang buhay niya. Higit sa lahat, nangako siya na mamahalin pa rin niya si Baekhyun, ngunit bilang kaibigan na lamang.  
  
Tutal, iyon din naman ang hiling niya.  
  
  
_Diba nga ito ang 'yong gusto?_  
_  
O, ito'y lilisan na ako_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is based on personal experience, and because of a certain fic (HI MIGS AND GABBY), all the feelings resurfaced and I had the urge to write this.  
> 2\. To those who do know the story behind this, thank you for continuing to slap me out of my stupidity. You guys rock.  
> 3\. Feel free to leave a comment down below as well as tweeting me your feedback.


End file.
